To want a beer and need a smile
by Guest M
Summary: Chapter 1: All Danny wanted with a drug bust gone wrong was a beer. Instead he got Hetty. Something really didn't work in his favor, or did it? Chapter 2: Tag to Hawaii Five-0 Episode 5.19 "Kahania" (Close Shave)
1. Chapter 1

_This story started with the idea of an unintentionally drugged Danny... and then it evolved into this. I just kept writing and ideas changed, things turned up and needed explaining which led to other things and – well... _

_No beta, but hopefully I found and deleted most typos and changed missused words. I'm vaguely aware of the concept of English grammar: We wave at each other in passing. I hope the way I use it doesn't make the native speakers cringe too much..._

_Neither NCIS Los Angeles nor Hawaii Five-0 belong to me. The idea of this friendship between Deeks and Danny belongs to Bee. Eh. Vee (see Fluffy Hair and Nosy Bosses). It's the third time now I am allowed to use it for my own purposes, so I think some brownies and ice cream are due: Thanks, Bee._

**To want a beer and need a smile**

Hetty frowned at the phone on her desk, trying to recognize the number shown in the display. Hawaii and cell phone, that much she could see. It didn't help her to put a name to the number though. She picked up the receiver, but before she could say something a male voice struck out.

"Hey, where are you, Steve? You promised to be here about half an hour ago and buy me some beer. I'm waiting all alone and its boooooring." a giggle followed the last statement.

The voice with a heavy Jersey accent slurred impressively - sounding for the entire world like some beers had already been in play - and in connection with the name Steve triggered Hetty's memory.

"Detective Williams, is that you?"

"You're not Steve." stated the voice after some confused silence.

"No, I am not Commander McGarrett." Hetty was now amused "This is Henrietta Lange speaking, Detective. I think you…"

"Hetty! Scary old bat. Why are you answering Steve's phone?"

Hetty shook her head still amused despite the name calling while her gaze sought out the detective in her vicinity. Years of training made Mr. Deeks' head immediately go up and seeing her beckoning gesture he stood and went over to her office, Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen's gazes following him. Ms. Blye was on a week-long training session; even her agents needed some updates once in a while. Hopefully she was more successful than Mr. Deeks with his bomb defusing course. Granted, he had defused the bomb, so not a waste of time and money after all. Making sure no one else was within hearing distance Hetty put the call on speaker.

"Detective Williams, I am afraid you…"

"No, no, no, don't tell me you can't tell me 'cause it's classified. He does that all the time and I don't need someone else to do that, too. I have a right to know why you're answering Steve's phone."

"Wow, Danny. Are you plastered?" Deeks couldn't help the low chuckle.

"Deeks? Et Tu, Brute? I should have known the moment he said he would invite me to a beer after work he's setting me up. Have to admit he's really creative this time. But flying to Los Angeles to avoid buying me a beer is waaay over the top even for him. Definitely beats 'I forgot my wallet' though."

Deeks was fighting the urge to laugh out loud and even Hetty looked like she was having a hard time.

"And no, I am not plastered, as you so eloquently put it. Let me tell you: I had only one bottle and that's not enough to get drunk and you know it. Unfortunately it was enough for me to be unable to get rid of that ridiculous German song about there being no beer on Hawaii. Why would they even think that?"

"You sure it was only one bottle?" Deeks enquired while he scrolled to Chin's number on his cell.

"One bottle, yes, I am sure. At least I think it was one bottle. I don't remember… Whatever, I have you know that I am sooo disappointed! I would never have thought that you…"

"Where are you, Danny?" Deeks cut in before Danny could tell him exactly what he did do to disappoint his friend.

"What do you mean, where are you? I am in Honolulu on Oahu, Hawaii." Danny sounded honestly surprised.

Deeks face palmed with a shake of his head and a smile on his face.

"A bit more detail, Danny? Like, where exactly in Honolulu: at home, a bar, a hotel, a restaurant?"

"And wouldn't youuu wanna know? They have nice restrooms, very clean and restful. The soap smells good." there was some rustling in the background "But it tastes aaawful." Some spitting was to be heard. Hetty and Deeks exchanged a disbelieving look. Trying to eat soap did not sound like Danny at all. Well, to be honest, nothing about him sounded like him right now.

Deeks was interrupted in his pondering by Chin's stressed voice as he answered his phone.

"Deeks, sorry, it's a bad moment, we have lost Danny, he…"

"…is with me on the phone right now." Deeks interrupted. "And it doesn't sound as if he's hurt or in danger." he added, picking up on the stress in Chin's voice.

"He is?" as Deeks' laughter was evident in his voice Chin now sounded relieved and curious.

"Well, to be precise, he called my boss, Hetty, and let me tell you, he sounds totally out of it. He is either drunk or high as a kite."

"Given our recent case probably more high than drunk I'm afraid." Chin sighed.

Deeks and Hetty waved in acknowledgement as Sam and Callen left on their way to do some legwork they had talked about earlier. They hoped to finally get some reliable information to make a breakthrough in their current case. It involved arms dealing, again! Deeks checked if no one else was close by and then put Chin on speakerphone as well.

The lieutenant gave them a very short version of what had happened: Steve and Danny had been chasing some drug dealers they had been after for several weeks and separated to cut off one of the guys when Danny suddenly had vanished, his cell phone smashed on the pavement. Steve was worried and livid so Chin thought it would be better if he met up with some people to question them alone. They would be too scared with the commander on a rampage. Steve and Grover searched another part of Honolulu for any hints regarding their missing team mate. Kono was in the office working on the smart table and coordinating with HPD.

Hetty, while listening with half an ear to Lieutenant Kelly's explanation, tried her luck with Detective Williams again "Detective Williams, are you injured? Do you need help? Can you tell us where you are?"

"Why would I need help? I'm waiting for Steve and him I can handle with my hands tied behind my back. Funny that you ask though, I have some bruises. I don't know why, but they don't hurt. I called, cause I wanted to tell him something, but I forgot… Hey, why am I talking to you? And is that Chin I can hear in the background? Steve took him with him to LA and not me?"

"You called me, Detective, that is why we are talking. Can you tell me where you are?" Hetty asked again patiently. The man clearly was totally out of it, probably drugged as she gathered from Lieutenant Kelly's report, so she didn't hold him responsible for his actions right now.

"I thought you know everything. So you should know exactly where I am. Or you and Deeks and Chin could guess. You have three tries, each for one of you." Danny sounded clearly amused by his wittiness.

Hetty shook her head and decided the police officers could sort out this problem under themselves.

"I have some things to discuss with Ms. Jones. Hopefully you, Detective Williams and Lieutenant Kelly will be finished when I am." she told Deeks and left her desk to go to OPS.

"Don't be a spoilsport, Hetty, you have to guess, too." Luckily the woman was out of hearing range by now. At least, Deeks hoped she was.

"He really sounds high." Chin said in awe. "And why does he think I'm in LA with Steve?" Thanks to the very good equipment on both sides he could hear his team mate as well as Danny could hear him.

"He thought he called Steve and never came to the conclusion that he simply dialed the wrong number when he got Hetty instead. And before you ask: I have no idea at all how he managed to mix up those numbers." Deeks answered mutedly with a chuckle. Then louder he said "You have to give us a hint, Danny. Nice smelling but bad tasting soap in restful restrooms is not enough, I'm afraid." He grinned while Chin disbelievingly echoed "Tasting? Soap?"

"They serve Mehana. I like Longboard better, but it's not bad." Danny stated. "And that German jingle is somehow really catchy." he started humming to emphasize his point.

"That does narrow it down considerably, not…" Chin sighed while he listened rather bewildered to Danny humming. "Hold on, Kono's calling, I have to answer. If you can give me the number Danny is calling from maybe we can track him that way." Deeks told him and ignored the hold-signal on his cell meanwhile listening to a door opening on Hetty's phone.

"Hey Williams, you fell into the toilet? Hope you didn't take my phone with you if you did. Have you reached your partner to tell him where to pick you up?" the unfamiliar voice was loud enough for Deeks to hear.

"Yes, I called, but Steve gave his phone to the scary old bat and now I talk to Deeks, but he ..."

"Just give me the phone, small stuff." The voice interrupted not unkind.

"Don't call me…" whatever else Danny said was cut short when the phone changed owners and the voice said. "Hi, whoever I'm talking to. Williams is at my place and I really would appreciate if someone could pick him up. He's a little deep into Puff the Magic Dragon right now, if you know what I mean." the amusement was plain to hear, even over Danny's impressive ranting in the background.

"What's happening?" Chin asked on the other line, after reconnecting. Deeks ignored him. He was getting rather good at ignoring someone while talking on two phones simultaneously. Instead he spoke with the man on Hetty's phone.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really not close by so I will put you through to his colleague, Lieutenant Kelly. I'm sure he can pick Danny up at your place, so hold on, please." Deeks was loath to lose his connection to Danny, but it would be easier that way. "Chin, you heard that? Don't forget to update me, OK?"

"Sure thing and thanks. I will take over from here."

Deeks stared at the phones after he ended the calls and sighed. He would have to curb his curiosity until later. _Bugger_. Deeks flinched; his inner Hetty was really intrusive sometimes… And, as a side note: He still wondered how the heck had Danny managed to call Hetty on a phone not his. Did he have the number memorized or what? Deeks wasn't even going to think about the why right now. Hopefully Chin would remember to delete the number, he would send him a text to make sure.

***** Hawaii *** Hawaii *** Hawaii *****

"Lieutenant Kelly, good to see you." the huge Hawaiian man behind the bar gave him a friendly grin and gestured towards a closed door at the other end of the room. "He's back there with some of my guys and the karaoke machine. After he finished ranting he started humming again, so the boys invited him. His Sinatra is quite good, but his Springsteen definitely needs working."

Chin nodded and watched as the man polished some glasses in the typical cliché of a bar tender. There was no one else with them as officially the bar would open in about three hours. After Deeks had put the call through the man had introduced himself as Nui Palakiko and had given Chin the address of his bar. Chin had contacted the others to give them the good news regarding Danny. About twenty minutes later he had reached the bar first. Chin now could see the bar owner lived up to his name, which meant great or large, being easily 6'7 with impressive muscle to show. The police officer was sure to have seen his face in a mug shot once or twice. It must have shown on his face, because Palakiko sighed.

"Listen, we both know I have a history, but I swear I have nothing to do with Williams' state right now."

"I believe you, go on." Chin reassured calmly. His face gave nothing away.

"Good, OK. One of my guys found him wandering around obviously drugged in an area not recommended for a lone police officer so he brought him over before something happened. And believe me, something was bound to happen. He was a bit roughed up already, but nothing serious as far as I could see. I like Williams. I have a daughter who I raise alone after her mother died of cancer some years ago. Kamalei goes to the same school as William's Grace. He is one of the few parents not shunting her for me being her father or discouraging his child to befriend her, quite the contrary."

"Hold on to that thought" Chin interrupted and took Steve's call.

"Are you at the bar? Have you found Danny? Is he OK? I swear if anything…"

"Yes, I found him and he is OK. Well, he is drugged up to the gills and a bit roughed up, but otherwise OK." As the door in the back of the room had opened just that moment and Danny practically sauntered towards him, Chin could say so for sure. There was a wide smile on Danny's face which showed a slight bruise and a split lip while he came at Chin with arms wide open, enveloping him in a hug.

"Chin, hi. I thought you're in LA? Huh, my mistake, sorry. Steve sent you? Is he too afraid to come himself? I have to hit the head, but then you will join me back there. It's sooo much fun." The four men in the backroom laughed and waved, good naturally teasing each other while browsing through a list of karaoke songs.

Before Chin got over his surprise he could hear Steve's disbelieving voice "Was that Danny? What the hell? I…"

"Yes, that was Danny. I really want to know what they gave him, he's, well, not himself…"

"Understatement of the year." Chin heard from Steve as well as Nui, the giant moving surprisingly fast to intercept Danny.

"We'll be there in ten, take care." Steve ended the call, Lou grumbling something indistinguishable in the background.

Chin watched as Danny slammed into the giant who had blocked him on purpose.

"Give me my phone back first, brah."

"You took it to talk to Deeks and Chin."

"Yeah, whatever, and you snooped it out of my pocket again afterwards, pint. Impressive by the way, but, give it back."

"You're calling me pint?"

"I shan't call you short stuff or Puff so I got to be creative. And now: phone."

"Shan't?" Danny looked like he wanted to add something and even raised one hand, but he only blinked owlishly, visibly not firing on all cylinders. Then he searched his pockets and looked confused as his hunt produced a cell.

"That's not mine. Whose is it and where's mine?"

_Wow, that must be the attention span of a gold fish_, Chin thought to himself.

"Don't know where yours is, brah, but that's mine and I want it back."

"Actually, I'd like to have a short look first." Chin intercepted and snatched the devise out of Danny's hand, stalling any argument by Nui with a friendly "I just need to delete the last number he dialed, nothing more, I promise." Making sure the man could see what he was doing while not being able to have a look at the number, Chin did so and gave the cell to its owner. The curiosity was plain to see, but the man knew better than to ask. As Chin was quite sure the number wouldn't show on the phone records he was certain deleting the number would suffice.

Danny meanwhile took offence at being blocked, but instead of just walking around the giant he tried to shove Nui out of his way. The emphasis lying on tried. It looked rather comical as Danny's feet slid backwards when he put both hands on the man's chest and pushed. He ended with his nose in the man's chest, sliding further and nearly falling facedown to the ground. Nui chuckled, Danny huffed annoyed.

To Danny's luck the man really liked the small spunky detective with the disproportionate attitude and stepped aside after helping him to get vertical again. "There you go, don't take too long." A gentle push made Danny stumble, but suddenly Steve was there and steadied him. True to his ninja fashion no one had noticed him enter the bar.

"I thought you meant ten minutes, not ten seconds." Chin derailed Steve's protective rampage before it even got started. "Lou still alive, brah?"

"Barely" came a voice from the door. Lou shook his head. "Now I know why Danny always complains about Steve driving." Lou entered the bar and took in the presented tableau: a huge Hawaiian man with Chin by his side, no problem, Steve looking suspicious and angry while stabilizing a slightly of kilter Danny, that didn't bode well. Before he could think about a way to stifle the impending explosion Danny took charge.

"Nice of you to finally show up, babe."

Danny took a step back and patted Steve's cheek none too gently. At least that's what Steve hoped. Maybe Danny wanted to slap him, but kept missing? Danny's left hand finally landed on Steve's shoulder, giving him a convenient support to balance his uncoordinated movements, the right raised in an attention seeking gesture.

"You owe me a beer. You promised me a beer and I still want it. So you better order it now so it will be standing there" Danny waved at the bar nearly losing his balance again "when I'm back from there." his ongoing wide and not too well coordinated gesture seemed to indicate the restrooms "And you will pay for it. Pay for it yourself." Danny finished with a grin and a poke at Steve's chest. His turn nearly let him bump into Chin, but he caught himself and continued his way slightly lopsided.

At a loss for words Steve stared after his friend. "Wow" he finally got out, followed by more silence. "He is…" there were just no words to describe Danny's current state. "That was yesterday. Why is he always carrying a grudge against me? "

"Because you never cease to rile him up?" Lou and Chin answered the rhetorical question unison.

Steve glared at their smirking faces and shook his head. Then he folded his arms over his chest and Nui found himself suddenly in the center of the SEAL's famous thousand yard stare. He could admit to himself that he wasn't so sure anymore that he could take the man if the need arose despite his advantage at being taller and more muscular. Not that he wanted to. His small truce with the detective was god sent and he would do a lot to maintain it. If that meant being nice to the detective's partner, he would suck it up. His daughter's wellbeing was worth a few ruffled feathers as long as it was only Five-0 doing the ruffling. He wouldn't allow it anybody else.

"Wasn't me." He made a placating gesture with his hands. "Mickey found him in this state." A thumb pointed at a waving man in the backroom "and thought it better to bring him here where we could have an eye on him. I don't want him hurt. Looks like he was drugged and you should bring him to a hospital in case the comedown isn't as nice as the high fly seems to be."

"You're Nui Palakiko?"

"Yes?" To say Nui was surprised would be an understatement.

"OK then."

Now Chin and Lou joined the surprise. It wasn't like Steve to be reassured that easily.

"What? You think Danny did the research on that guy alone before I allowed Grace anywhere near him? Well, not that Danny would allow Grace to come here, but Kamalei is with them quite often. Lucky for Palakiko his story panned out. There really are or better were two great aunts from Kamalei's mother's side who left the girl some money in their wills. He uses only that money to pay for the school, not the money from some of his other businesses. None of which have to do with drugs last time we checked by the way. There will even be enough later to start college if she wants to. He might be a crook, but he wants better for his girl. Can't find a fault in that."

Steve shrugged after his explanation, having made it low enough that the men in the other room wouldn't have been able to hear it. He was a bit taken aback at the sudden grins spreading over Chin and Lou's faces.

"What?"

"You checked before YOU would allow Grace anywhere near him?" Lou chuckled.

Steve looked a little flustered, but was saved to answer by Danny.

"He's Grace's favorite uncle and though he never ceases to annoy me, he's allowed."

The smaller man had somehow managed to snug up to Steve who stood with his back to the restrooms. He wiggled under Steve's arm like an exuberant puppy, looking up at him with a matching stare. It was disconcerting as well as adorable. Steve would never have guessed that Grace had that particular look from her father.

"Where's my beer?"

"I think you had enough, Danny." Steve chuckled. And he wasn't the only one chuckling. "We have to get you checked out."

"Nooo" Danny whined. "I wanna sing. I…" suddenly his face paled, then it flushed and Nui, ever the attentive bartender, pushed a wastebasked at Danny which he promptly heaved into. Some retching and shuddering later Steve took the offered glass of water with a thankful nod and let his friend rinse and spit. A wet towel followed and he carefully wiped his friend's face. Nui had closed the door to the backroom. His guys had seen Williams high as a kite, which was kind of funny, but this was different. No need to let him lose more of his dignity.

"I don't feel good, Steve. Wanna go home, babe."

"I can see that, Danny, but we have to go to the hospital first. Sorry, buddy."

"Nooo" Danny whined again, but was generally ignored. Steve and Chin frog marched the smaller man to the Camaro after thanking Nui for his help. At a gesture from Nui Lou stayed behind and looked rather bewildered at some plastic bags he suddenly found in his hands.

"Saves some cleaning, it would be a shame if the Camaro gets dirty." the huge man grinned. Lou wasn't used to having to look up to someone. There seldom was the need. He nodded, still a bit thrown with the situation, but then followed his team mates. After a very short discussion - it consisted out of Steve stating "You're with him" - Lou found himself in Chin's car. It definitely beat the Camaro's back seat with a rather sick Danny in front though. They called Kono to let her know they had Danny and would bring him to the hospital.

"Now he doesn't drive like a maniac." Lou groused after a moment of silence.

"With Danny being nauseous the whole time?" Chin gave him a look.

"OK, that's a reason. I just hope Danny will be all right. I still can't believe those guys slipped through our fingers. This whole case was a nightmare from the start. And when we finally have a break through, when we were so close to catch those bastards... If it hadn't been for Danny missing… They did that on purpose so we would be busy looking for him instead of looking for them. I wonder where they're heading."

That's when Chin had an epiphany. There would be only one good reason for Danny to call Hetty even if he forgot he did so: The dealers were headed to Los Angeles. There had been rumors about contacts to Navy personnel and Chin knew about Danny's habit to carry a slip of paper with important numbers with him all the time. That explained how he had been able to call her without having his own phone. But with his drug addled brain he had slipped back in time and thought he was calling Steve. They really had agreed to meet in a bar yesterday and Steve had set Danny up to the man's immense annoyance. Steve hadn't done it on purpose though. His one track mind had hooked into a rumor that ultimately had led to their breakthrough with the case, but made him forget Danny for a while. The apology may be accepted this time, but forgiveness was still pending. Chin realized that Lou was still talking to him.

"Sorry, I just thought about something, but I need to check something else first." He hadn't mentioned Hetty's or Deeks' involvement yet, having thought that it had only been a strange coincidence.

"Well, wasn't that enlightening?"

As they had reached the hospital Chin used looking for a convenient parking spot as excuse to not answer Lou right away. He just smiled enigmatically and shrugged.

The team gathered in the waiting area, Kono arriving only a few minutes later, and, well, waited. Some of the time they used to discuss the case. They decided to take a break and start fresh tomorrow. It took some time for the first medical examination and the bloodwork to be done, but to their immense relieve Danny was going to be OK. He was slightly bruised and battered, suffering some minor symptoms of comedown that had the doctors decide to keep him in until the next day to be on the safe side, but that was it. They had been prepared for the worst, fearing to find a body, this was so much better.

Steve took in the good news, the stress of the last hours visibly falling off of him. The others let out some relieved breaths as well. They watched Steve who suddenly gleefully rubbed his hands. "I have to check if there are any videos of Danny singing." He had noticed the room in the back of the bar and what its occupants had been doing. There was a mean grin on his face that didn't bode well.

"Give the man a break, Steve." Chin tried though he knew it would be futile. Kono snickered and Lou shook his head like he questioned his decision to join this merry band of crazies. The team wanted to catch a glimpse of Danny before they went home and stood now in front of Danny's room waiting for the nurses to settle him in.

"Just in case I need some blackmail." Steve tried with an air of innocence that didn't convince anyone.

"You just want to annoy him enough so he forgets about you letting him down yesterday. You know it won't work." Chin shook his head in fond exasperation.

"I didn't let him down; I was just a little late. And it might work." Steve shrugged and turned. They entered the room to see for themselves that Danny was OK. His eyes lit up when he saw them, but a huge yawn prevented him to say anything and only seconds later he fell asleep. "Well, that decides it, lets go home." Kono laughed quietly and pulled Lou and Chin out of the room.

To no one's surprise Steve sat down on a chair to stay with his friend. He still didn't trust the fact that the dealers they had been chasing left the island for good.

Outside of the hospital Chin told the others that he forgot something in the palace. Lou narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. Kono opened her mouth, closed it and shrugged. Her cousin would let them know when he needed a hand. She offered to bring Lou home instead and together they left Chin to do his biddings. He didn't know what had Danny think the dealers would go to Los Angeles, but doubted it was only gut feeling. Maybe he had overheard something while in their none too gentle care. After an hour of digging and prodding he found a tiny trace. With nothing else he still called Deeks. It was high time to hold onto the promise of updating the fellow police officer anyway.

***** LA *** LA *** LA *****

Deeks took the call after the first ring.

"How is he?"

"Danny is fine. We brought him to the hospital as he showed some signs of comedown and the doctors made him stay. So he will be there over night with his faithful SEAL companion, but after that nothing is going to stop him from returning to be as we know and love him: bright, chipper and a joy to all those around him."

Deeks snorted. Chin seldom showed signs of sarcasm, that much he had already learned about the man.

"Any idea why he called Hetty?"

"Yes, actually I have an idea. The drug dealers who escaped? I think they are heading your way. All I have found up to now is a small trace though, not enough to..."

"Send it over, maybe Nell and Eric can help." Deeks was already on the way and gave the wonder twins a short run down, not bothering to inform Hetty. Nell was game immediately and it didn't take much more for Eric to join in as well. They had run into a stalemate with their own case and needed a breather. Their version of a breather that is.

Between the four of them - Chin joined via video conference - they managed to widen the tiny trace to a wide, easy to follow trail and couldn't believe it: Five-0's case and theirs seemed to be the same one. It was the classic case about using drugs or drug money to buy weapons.

"Callen and Sam are going to be ecstatic." Deeks breathed.

"Steve will like to hear this, too." Chin nodded. Then he suddenly fixed his gaze to something behind Deeks.

"Lieutenant Kelly, what a pleasant surprise to see you again. I gather we all made some headway in our cases? Mr. Beale, please inform Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna accordingly. Ms. Jones, you will make sure the evidence sticks. Mr. Deeks, ..." Hetty stood in their midst as if she had been there the whole time. And maybe she had. She could be very inconspicuous if she wanted to be.

Deeks tried to look as if he wasn't nervous, failing miserably "Yes, Hetty?"

"You are very lucky your impulsive venture into other jurisdictions and unauthorized use of official means was providing such fruitful results. I am willing to pretend you had asked for permission first, not wanted to ask for forgiveness later."

Deeks just nodded open mouthed, for once having no witty comeback.

"What are you waiting for? Go and join Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna at the airfield. All evidence leads there and it is quite likely our suspects are still to be found at that place."

They said good bye to Chin with the promise to let him know about the outcome.

It took Deeks some time to reach his team mates who had already scouted the area and found their suspects in one of the more secluded hangars of the private airfield. They were lucky: The hangar had a security system with cameras that Eric could hack into. So, while waiting for backup and gearing up, they watched the suspects on a tablet screen. They had partially matching audio via a microphone Callen had slipped to one of the windows earlier, too.

The screen showed them boasting about what they had done to that stupid lone cop. They argued about his exact fate, but were sure that he was dead by now. Sam and Callen could feel the anger coming off of Deeks in waves. Both men stretched out one arm each without even looking and the detective strained against their hold.

"I forgot, you have to fill in that form four times and then three additional to explain the discharge of your weapon and the things that followed?" Callen asked casually, keeping his eyes on the screen in front of them.

"And let's not forget the mandatory visit to the shrink after fatally shooting a suspect." Sam answered deadpan.

They could not only hear Deeks' letting out his breath in a rush of air but feel it under their hands as well. He still pressed against their hold.

"So it would be definitely easier to explain some bruises. Not quite as satisfactory, but not so hard regarding the paperwork?" Callen checked, finally looking at Sam, but in reality checking in on Deeks.

"Yep, definitely easier." Sam agreed equally checking Deeks out of the corner of his eye. The detective now had a wry grin on his face and stopped to fight against their hold. He was still tense though.

"You don't even like him." Sam stated factually.

"What's that got to do with it? He's a fellow police officer who got abducted, drugged and left to fend for himself in an area of Hawaii the department for tourism would always deny to exist. A place where you would be killed for a nice watch…"

Sam's scoff got stuck in his throat at Deeks' glare and the detective continued "… let alone for the fact of being a police officer. There's no way I will let those scum bags get away with something like this."

"None of us will, Deeks, calm down." Callen was vividly reminded of a wounded, shaken and lonely, but nevertheless determined Deeks in a small bar, a cup of tea in front of him, trying to convince Hetty to help him out. She had and this had in a manner of speaking led to Deeks definitely joining their team. They had come a long way since then.

Deeks grumbled something quietly, but as backup arrived that moment they went for the take down. The bust went off without a major hitch. No member of the law enforcement got wounded, only two of the criminals. They got the drugs, the weapons and found enough information leading towards the involved navy personnel that they would be able to take them down as well. Callen and Sam were a little disturbed nevertheless. Deeks was unusually serious and focused. That was not the strangest part though, the missing witty comebacks and inappropriate remarks were. Now he was standing with a solemn expression in the empty hanger, automatic rifle still in his hands and stared at a bloodstain on the floor.

The senior agents exchanged a look. "Thapa." Sam mouthed and Callen nodded in consent. Once in a while Deeks' mood would change and he would close of a bit. It was quite easy though to bring him out of it. Before Callen could say something Deeks' cell rang. The detective gave a start, let go of the rifle which now hung by its straps and looked at the display. At first he frowned then a sweet honest smile showed. With a chuckle he put the phone away and faced his colleagues.

"That must have been some good news." Callen fished for information.

Deeks grinned, but ignored the implied question.

Callen narrowed his eyes at him. "You know we will find out."

"No, you won't."

"Will do."

"Won't"

Chuckling and shaking his head at their antics, Sam followed his team mates to their cars.

"What did you do, Nell?" Eric asked. Together with Hetty they had watched the take down on the large screen and seen the way Deeks behaved. He saw Nell typing on her cell out of the corner of his eye, heard the ping of a message received a little while later followed by her low chuckle. Then he saw her typing again. Only moments later Deeks had received a message that changed his mood visibly. Now Eric was curious. Unlike Nell and Hetty he had no clue about Deeks' and Danny's friendship and the way they used it to lead the rest of their equally unknowing teams a merry dance.

Nell smiled thinking of the rather rambunctious selfie Grace and Mellie had sent after her request for a smile for Deeks. "I just gave Deeks some Grace after pressure."

"I'm sure that's not how this saying goes."

"Oh, it doesn't? My mistake."

Nell looked at Hetty and the operations manager nodded approvingly.

Eric felt like he had missed the point.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is not really a new chapter to the story, but more a tag to Episode 5.19 "Kahania" (Close Shave)._

_I wondered how Steve continued and ended that day and I had an idea that didn't fit into the other chapter so it ended up here. Enjoy._

_And thanks to those, who favored this story or are now following it/me. _

**Butt of the joke**

Steve sighed as he reached his driveway. Danny's Camaro was not to be missed and no matter how much he normally would love his friend's company, right now all he wanted to be was alone. He just needed some peace and quiet after the gruesome day he'd had. After his first outburst when seeing the photos he had shut down and just functioned. Now he was at the end of his rope.

Sure that Danny would understand Steve made his way into the house. Some of the windows were open, allowing a pleasant breeze through the rooms. Hot, but nevertheless welcome. His colleague was nowhere in sight. On the way to the back of the house Steve passed the kitchen. A plate with a plain sandwich and a glass of milk stood on the table. Nothing fancy, just the exact thing Steve might want to eat after his swim. Right now Steve felt nauseous and the mere thought of food made his stomach squirm. He emptied half of the milk though.

While drinking he noticed that his kitchen had been tidied, the few leftovers from his breakfast cleaned away. Chancing a look in his fridge proved it to be filled with all the stuff he'd had on his shopping list for after the barber. Putting the glass back on the table Steve continued his way and reached the stairs. On the third last step from the bottom laid a towel and his swimming trunks. Sometimes it was just frightening how well his partner knew him.

Deciding to forego the venture upstairs or to the bathroom down here to change he pulled of his clothes right where he stood.

"Whoa, that's more than I ever wanted or needed to see of you, babe."

"What are you doing here?" that sounded more aggressive than Steve had intended.

"I need to take a leak. Carry on, Steve. Go swimming. But turn around after you're halfway to Australia, OK?"

Steve knew that Danny had misunderstood him on purpose, but didn't find the energy to argue. He watched while his team mate made his slow way to the bathroom. He was getting better, but a few more days for recuperation would do him good, then desk duty.

"Do you have any idea how creepy it is to be checked out by ones naked boss?"

Despite everything Steve found he could laugh "You wish, Danny, you just wish."

Danny waved dismissively without looking back and closed the bathroom door.

Steve finished changing and finally let the ocean embrace his weary body and soul.

Whenever he looked back to the beach he could make out Danny sitting in the shade of the trees. He could admit to himself that it calmed him. The thought of being alone wasn't that appealing anymore.

The SEAL had no idea for how long he had been in the ocean, but the next time he looked Danny stood at the water's edge and waived for him to come back.

Steve frowned but complied. Only when his feet hit the ground did he realize he might have overdone it. His legs felt shaky and leaden when he trotted the last steps out of the water, he barely had the energy left to catch the towel Danny threw at him.

"That's what I thought." Danny commented mildly.

They went back to the house in companionable silence; one slow due to his still healing wounds, the other from his too long swim.

"You think you can eat something other than a sandwich? Some soup maybe?"

Steve shrugged tiredly. He didn't feel hungry but knew his body needed some fuel.

"I'll have to try." He answered when the silence stretched too long.

Danny only nodded and went to the kitchen where he busied himself with plates, utensils, Tupper ware and the microwave.

Steve made his sluggish way up the stairs and under the shower. The water was just a bit too hot for comfort, but he welcomed the pain nevertheless. Dressed in sweatpants and an old but comfortable T-Shirt he went back to the kitchen.

Danny had heated some homemade chicken soup judging by the smell. To his astonishment Steve found he could eat not only the soup, but also the sandwich that he had ignored earlier. Danny joined him with the meal, but still kept his quiet. Any other time Steve might have found a quiet Danny disconcerting; in this moment it was just what he needed and his friend seemed to know and respect it.

After dinner they stepped back to the lanai to watch the sun go down, beers in their hands. Steve found he cried again. Disgusted he self-consciously wiped his face before suddenly announcing with vehemence "I protected a monster!"

Danny turned, gave him an intent look and suddenly ranted as if he had waited all the time for just that opportunity. Maybe he had. "What the hell is the matter with you, Steven? Hu? Not only do you think of yourself to be invincible, no, now you even think yourself to be omniscient. You, my friend, are human, not divine."

"What's that even supposed to mean, Daniel?" Steve yelled back.

"Steve." Danny's voice suddenly had a soothing quality and he laid a comforting hand on his friend's knee. "You did what every trained officer in your situation would have done: You protected a wounded young man seeking your help from some scumbags that were after him. No one, and I repeat to get it through that thick skull of yours, no one at all, could have known why they were after him. That whole hunt is a very sick story of its own. Against all odds, you saved both your charges and went after the threat behind the attack. You had no chance, none at all, to even guess what would happen next. And instead of beating yourself up in some seriously ridiculous self-incrimination please see it like this: The moment you found out you brought justice and closure to those involved. I'm only sorry I haven't been with you in that basement."

"I'm not, Danny, I'm not!" Steve said with heartfelt sincerity and went for Danny's hand on his knee.

Steve's grip around his wrist was painful, but Danny didn't wince. Instead he put his other hand around Steve's neck and pulled their foreheads together. After some time Steve took a shuddering breath and sniffled. "I think I need…" he gestured vaguely towards the house.

"Yeah, OK." Danny let him go with a last reassuring squeeze to the knee.

When Steve came out again he saw Danny looking at something on his phone, shaking with silent laughter that had him clutch his side.

"What is it?" Steve asked. To his surprise he found himself laughing only from watching his partner's mirth.

"You remember Deeks?"

Steve thought for a moment "The LAPD beach bum who annoys you even more than I do?"

Danny smirked "Yeah, him. Looks like this time he annoyed their intelligence analyst and team technician one time too many and they took revenge. Have a look."

His friend tilted his phone so that Steve could see the display. Danny was halfway through a well done mix of several mishaps said Deeks had gotten into and which had been on record. The music accompanying the whole thing just added to the fun. At one time the underlying music changed to a Taylor Swift song and her voice morphed into Deeks. He sat in his car doing a ridiculous imitation which reminded Steve that he still wanted to find out if there was a video of Danny's more or less involuntary karaoke stint. Steve found himself clutching his sides too when the video ended.

"I really like how he ventured the bridge, but isn't he undercover?" Steve wanted to know when he got his breath back.

"Yeah, and Nell made sure to include only those in the e-mail distributor who know better than to upload this to the internet or forward it to anybody else. She nevertheless added an unmistakable warning should anyone be stupid enough to try anyway."

Steve nodded satisfied and snatched Danny's phone "OK, again from the beginning. This is precious."

Danny watched satisfied as the last of the stress finally left Steve. He wasn't fool enough to think that the man would have an easy night, or even easy next days, but the burden was eased. The detective was just glad the wrap-up of this case had been taken over by HPD; one day of this had been enough for his partner.

*** LA *** LA *** LA ***

"Deeks, is there a special reason I had to suffer through your antics on a work free day?" Sam groused as soon as he and Callen had entered the bull pen.

"Yeah, whatcha got, public defender? Whatcha got?" Callen joint gleefully. He knew very well that Sam had enjoyed the video, it was really funny. Eric and Nell had outdone themselves. What a pity they couldn't show it to a broader audience.

Deeks, who sat at his desk with a grinning Kensi by his side, only groaned, hit his head on the desk with a thud and mumbled something indistinguishable.

"What was that?" Callen pressed him.

Deeks looked up sheepishly; seeming unusually subdued, and squinted in the direction of OPS with a look of dismay.

"What exactly did you do to annoy Nell?" Callen asked intrigued, which got him a hurt look from Deeks, who had yet to speak. Callen smirked unimpressed.

"Let's not forget Eric. He's probably still upset about the beach body comment." Kensi added chuckling, but she patted Deeks' head in a consoling manner.

"You thought it was funny, too." Deeks accused with a whiny tone to his voice.

"Mr. Deeks." Everyone but Deeks flinched at Hetty's sudden appearance. He had known he was doomed the moment he saw what exactly the OPS-team had had in hand to retaliate his needling_. That one had backfired a bit_ he admitted to himself. He may have expected some Taylor Swift, but this? Well, time to face the music...

"Will you come with me, please?"

"Yes, Hetty."

The looks from his team mates varied from compassionate and dispassionate to gleeful. Deeks wasn't surprised. Sighing he followed Hetty and sat down on the visitor's chair in her office.

She gave him a contemplative look over her glasses, sipping some tea.

"So," she stretched the syllable a bit "did Detective Williams get the video?"

Judging by the look of surprise that question was not what Deeks had expected to hear. When he remained silent she repeated:

"I asked if Detective Williams..."

"Yes, Hetty, he got the video. Why…? How…?" Deeks shook his head and stopped. Why did he even bother to ask? Hetty knew everything.

"It didn't slip my attention that Detective Williams had a very unfortunate sojourn in a Colombian prison not long ago." Her face contorted with distaste before she continued. "I have to admire your willingness to be the butt of the joke for the greater good, Mr. Deeks, but next time please refrain from annoying our OPS-team unduly. That approach is never a good idea as you found out."

"I did, Hetty. Believe me, I did."

"Good. That's all then, Mr. Deeks. Go on, I think there is some paper work waiting for you. And I really hope you have something in mind to appropriately apologize to Ms. Jones and Mr. Beal."

"Thank you, Hetty. And I think I have." Deeks gave her a tentative smile while giving the others watching from behind the impression of being downcast. He stood with his head hung low as if he had been firmly scolded and trotted back to his team to face the teasing.


	3. Grace

_**Thanks to all those who follow "To want a beer and need a smile" or made it a favorite. Some even added me to their Author Alert subscription, what an honor! To a guest and tv12 thanks for the reviews/comments.**_

_**The idea for this chapter came in two stages: First I saw NCIS: Los Angeles "Field of fire" and thought: But Deeks already is kind of a mentor, he has Grace. Well, not really, only if you take BeeEhVee's "Fluffy hair…" into account, cough… **_

_**Then came the two episode Hawaii Five-0 season finale with the news of Danny being Charlie's father and I wondered what Grace made out of that. **_

_**I have no clue if it fits time wise, but decided that for my purposes it just would. That's fanfiction for you.**_

_**It wasn't easy to write the chapter and I kept changing and rewriting until I got this. I really hope it conveys what I want to say and would appreciate some comments/reviews.**_

_**Not beta, so at least I own all the mistakes if neither NCIS: Los Angeles nor Hawaii Five-0.**_

GRACE

Deeks scrolled again through the meager information about the boy someone thought he should be the mentor of and sighed. What were they even thinking? That didn't feel like a match made in heaven. Deeks shuddered, OK, that sounded too weird even in his head. Petting Monty who shared the couch with him he chuckled when thinking of his currently absent partner. It seemed that Kensi desperately needed a night with Kat, Mindy, Mandy, Tiffany and Tiffany after all the talk about kids. She'd definitely had a deer-in-the-headlight-look there once or twice. He was sure that was going to change one day. She just needed more time.

His phone pinged and interrupted that train of thought before it even got in motion. Deeks expected to see a message from "KK" and raised his eyebrows when seeing that Grace asked if he had time to talk to her. Considering that it was well after ten at night in LA, it was a rather unusual request. But having no other plans and sensing it to be some kind of emergency or she wouldn't have asked at this time knowing very well about time differences he complied immediately and logged into his laptop. When she accepted his call he could see her sitting on her bed at Danny's house, leaning on the headboard and staring intently at the camera without saying anything.

"Hi there Grace. What's the matter? Everything OK, honey?" he ventured after the silence stretched a bit too long.

Not even waiting for him to finish Grace stated in a sudden rush "Charlie's really really ill, like, he's going to die ill and it's my fault and Mom looks like she did something wrong but doesn't want to admit it and Danno's so angry with her but doesn't want me to know and Step-Stan is so serious and understanding and it's razing on my nerves. I don't know what's really going on and WHY WOULDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME THE TRUTH?" she yelled, finally bursting out in tears.

Deeks jumped wide eyed. He had barely been able to follow the onslaught of words and the last yelled exclamation hit him quite unsuspectingly. He blinked slowly while his brain was trying to catch up with what his ears had been hearing. When he finally succeeded he blurted what seemed most important to him right now "Your brother is very ill and it's your fault? Why would you even think that, Grace?"

But Grace was beyond words. Crying in earnest now she hiccupped and avoided looking at Deeks, but kept the connection. He gathered that she was alone at home right now. No way Danny wouldn't have heard his daughter and not rushed to her side immediately after that outburst.

Deeks hesitated, but when she didn't react to his next gently asked questions and verbal prods he used his seldom needed I'm-a-detective-do-as-I-tell-you-voice. "Grace 'Monkey' Williams, stop it right now. There is no way anything of this is your fault."

This time Grace jumped and looked at him wide eyed. She definitely wasn't used to Marty talking to her in that kind of voice. Sometimes she forgot that he wasn't her overlarge older brother, but an adult detective like her Danno. His face was stern, but only for a short moment before it loosened into a concerned gentle smile.

"Oh Grace." He sighed and then was at a loss because his next move would have been to give her a fierce hug, but given the circumstances that option was out of question. Grace looked at him, misery plainly written on her face. Then she clambered from the bed, vanished out of sight for a moment before coming back holding tightly onto the huge plush octopus he had gifted her with a long time ago when the original had passed away due to old age. Turns out those creatures didn't live very long.

"I'm too old for this" she mumbled self-consciously.

Deeks reigned in his scrambling thoughts and concentrated on the matter at hand. It surely deserved all of his attention.

"You are never too old for comfort and a hug and as I can't be there with you Big D Will is a good substitute. So, from the beginning or better, the most important thing: Why would you think that Charlie being ill is your fault?"

"I'm not a match." Grace said as if that explained everything.

Deeks had a bad feeling were this was going so instead of making Grace explain he tried to clarify "Your brother has some blood disease or form of cancer and for his treatment they need bone marrow or stem cells. Siblings are most likely to be a match, but unfortunately, you are not. Is that it?"

Grace nodded, a new round of tears bursting from her eyes.

Deeks stomped down on his anger towards Grace's parents who should have seen this one coming beforehand - Grace wasn't even Charlie's full sister, so the chances had to have been low to begin with - but maybe they had and this was only a second round of sisterly misery? The detective made soothing noises trying to console the crying girl. Monty turned his head towards the laptop and started whining, his nose twitching without getting a scent. Nevertheless his tail wagged.

Grace's head came up when Monty joined the chorus and a tentative smile lightened her face at the sight of the dog.

"Listen Grace, as much as I can understand that you're upset, but it's not your fault that you are not a suitable donor for your little brother. It just is, no matter how much we wish it wasn't. What about your mom and step-Stan? One of them a better match?"

That's what Grace liked about Marty. He joked a lot, seemingly not taking anything serious, but he knew when it counted and then he didn't treat her like someone fragile or naïve. In some ways she was too old for her age and Marty respected that instead of trying to make her be a child again. And maybe the last one was a bit unfair. No one was trying to make her a child, although her Danno told her never to grow up. But he was mostly teasing and when he wasn't it was only because he was afraid of losing her when she did. She thought that was stupid, she would always be his daughter, his Grace, she loved her Danno fiercely. Despite being an adult Marty was more like her big brother - sometimes he joked that in reality he still was fifteen and like Peter Pan never would grow up, at least not on the inside. Danno was her father and wanted to protect her from all bad things and so he tried to keep the bad things from her by not telling her about them or not telling her everything. It must be difficult to judge what she should know and what not. All of this was very confusing and her feelings were all over the place. Remembering Marty's question she hesitated, pondering whether she should tell him what she was suspecting or not. Hesitantly she started "Mom was tested, but they want to do a test on the father as well to see who the better match is." Then she fell silent again.

Deeks wondered about Grace's use of the words "the father" instead of "Step-Stan". Letting Grace's words right from the beginning go through his head again the detective had a terrible inkling were this one might be going and just hoped he was wrong. He wasn't quite comfortable with what Grace was likely going to tell him. It was none of his business, but there he was.

"What are you afraid of, Grace?" he asked instead of the question that bounced around in his head. That one should, if at all, be directed at Danny. Right after he gave him a piece of his mind to think that his daughter wasn't clever enough to realize that something was going on. Instead he kept quiet to spare her the stress, which led to Deeks' current predicament.

To his immense surprise Grace answered the question he did not really want to ask nevertheless "I think Charlie is not Step-Stan's son, but Danno's and Mom is feeling bad, because she kept it from him, and Danno is very angry because she kept it from him. I don't know what Step-Stan thinks, but he can't be happy, either, if Mom didn't tell him all this years and was just forced to do so, because Charlie got so sick. Maybe Step-Stan even wants a divorce now that it turned out that Charlie is not his biological child and Mom lied so much. But I don't really know, because they just won't tell me anything. They think I'm still a child and too young and…" the girl angrily rubbed the steadily going stream of tears away.

Deeks waited. What a fine mess. But he was sure there was still something else bothering the girl - although what she had told him up to now would be enough to bother anyone all by itself – so he didn't say anything yet. Grace needed to voice it herself. The detective didn't have to wait long.

"And what if Danno doesn't love me anymore now he's got Charlie?" she all but whispered, contradicting her own thoughts of Danno's fear of losing her from only moments before without even realizing.

Deeks laughed. He knew it was the wrong thing to do and he tried to control it, but he couldn't stop.

"Sorry, honey, sorry. But this is ridiculous." he tried to soothe when Grace shot him an angry and hurt glare.

"We're talking about your Danno, right? The little man with such a huge heart that even someone like me found a little niche in it? The man that moved literally to what he felt was the end of the world to be with his daughter? Who would do anything and everything just for you? He will never ever stop loving you, Grace. You are his everything and nothing and no one will change that."

Deeks was glad to see the tears were replaced by a tentative smile that widened the longer he talked.

"Your Danno would just make more room to fit his son into his heart right beside you were the boy would belong. Provided Charlie is really Danny's son, that's still something you only suspect but don't have any proof of. Sure, your father would want to spend some time with Charlie, he kind of lost about three years, and as he only has a certain amount of it, it might cut in on your time with him. But first, I don't think you would begrudge your little brother that time and second, whatever the case, as I said that will never change who you are to Danny: His precious little Monkey, his Grace. Well not so little anymore, but he will come to that conclusion someday, I'm sure. Just give him a bit of time; five or ten years should do it. Give or take."

As he had hoped for the last part made Grace giggle.

Her desperate hold onto the plush animal loosened and she looked more relaxed than at the beginning of this call. "You sure?" she nevertheless pressed him again.

"That your Danno will always love you no matter what? Yep, definitely, 150%, no other possibility. Don't even think of it. You're the apple of his eye. OK, if Charlie really turns out to be his son, your brother would be the apple of Danny's other eye and I just hope there won't be any more children, cause he would need more eyes for them to be the apple of and wow, that would look just weird."

Grace giggled some more, then started to fidget "What about Charlie? Will he be OK?"

Deeks wasn't someone who lied to children just for comfort. He might bend the truth, but in this case he decided against it. "I'm sorry, honey, I really am, but I don't know. I sure hope your Mom or the father will be a good match, donate whatever needed and the following treatment will end with the respective results thus your brother being OK again. Grace, you should really talk to your father about this. Your fear regarding Charlie's health and what you suspect about him."

Grace fiddled with her comforter, not looking up "Marty? Could you, I mean, I don't want to, I'm scared, so, could you?"

Marty looked surprised "Why would you be scared to talk to your father, honey? He loves you and I'm sure if he only knew what's bothering you he would be disappointed that you didn't come to him immediately."

Grace just shrugged and pleaded again with huge brown eyes "Please Marty, could you ask him for me? I don't know, I just, it's complicated and I…"

With a groan Deeks threw his head back and tried again. "Please don't make me, Grace. Your father would kill me and rightly so. Why don't you ask your uncle Steve, or Kono or Chin? I really think one of them would be the better choice."

"Auntie Kono's getting married and she's busy to organize it between work and uncle Chin is helping her and uncle Steve, he's an adult." The girl ignored Marty's snort at that comment and continued "You just know better how I feel and could make Danno see. Please, please pretty please, Marty." Grace begged.

Deeks knew he was doomed. "Grace, you have to be very, very sure about this. I'm not joking when I say that your father will be very angry with me when I bring this up. It's something else if you do it and I throw in a comment, but for me to ask him about it?" Deeks swallowed the rest of his comment. He was glad that the girl had opened up to someone and didn't want her to have a bad conscious about it. He just kind of wished it hadn't been him.

"Grace heard "when" and not "if" and knew Marty would talk to her Danno despite his doubts. She beamed at him with full wattage convinced everything in question, well, at least the point if Charlie was her full or half brother, would be solved on short notice "Thank you" she crowed and suddenly switching mood and topic with breathtaking speed she gushed "You should see the dress I'm going to wear at auntie Kono's wedding." Not even waiting for Marty to say anything else she jumped of the bed not hearing his quite dry "You're welcome, honey."

They spent some more time discussing the upcoming event, Deeks complimenting Grace appropriately for her dress, before he mentioned his plan of becoming a mentor more as a side comment. Grace immediately latched on, not understanding his misgivings about the boy chosen for him. "You'll do great, Marty! If you think about it you are already kind of a mentor. Mine. Now it would be just a little bit more of a challenge. You have to look more closely into his interests and see if there's nothing you might be interested in or that correlates with your hobbies. And then, when he sees you take him seriously and not disregard him as a nerd he will be glad to let you convince him to go surfing or play basketball or whatever."

"You sound very sure there, honey."

"You're such a wonderful big brother, Marty. You'll do great!" She looked at her cell phone lying beside her "Hey, I have to go, Danno's just sent a message that his on his way and I want to surprise him with some dinner. Bye, love you."

The last comment threw Deeks, but before he could say anything Grace had disconnected. Sighing he hoped this wouldn't be the last time he was allowed to talk to her. Taking her words to heart he decided to try her advice and find something the boy and he might have in common. It was a far stretch by his mind, but he had no other idea and it sure couldn't make matters worse.

About an hour later Kensi came home, well home to Deeks' place, and saw said man's prone form stretched out on the couch, snoring softly. One hand touched Monty who slept by his side on the floor. The dog noticed her in contrast to his owner. He didn't leave Deeks' side, but wagged his tail enthusiastically. Kensi smiled fondly and went closer giving Monty a good rub behind his ears when she was close enough. Her partner's laptop stood on the couch table, display black but not powered down. She could see some paper scattered around the computer full of notes in Deeks' own shorthand. After all those years she was able to read most of it and saw it had to do with the hobbies and preferences of the boy Deeks might be the mentor of. It seemed like he had tried to see how it may relate to his hobbies or what of it sounded like something that the detective could take an interest in. _Interesting_, _he really seems to take this seriously_. She thought to herself and wondered if he talked to someone or had this idea all by himself. Deciding to ask him later she carefully woke her partner and after that didn't need much coaxing to make him follow her to bed.

_NCIS LA - HAWAII FIVE-0 - NCIS LA_

Deeks decided that the rip-it-off-and-be-over-with-the-pain-method was the best way to approach Danny and called the next day in one of his few quieter moments. He knew that his friend would be in the office. In fact he counted on it as he hoped it would cushion the expected fallout when he approached the sensible topic. Deeks should have known better; he didn't get very far in telling Danny about Grace's call before his Hawaiian counterpart almost exploded.

"I can't believe it. How could she? No, even better, how could you?"

"Danny, she's miserable and kind of scared and asked me to tell you what she suspects. I know it's none of my business and I'm sorry, but she needed someone who…"

"You're right. This is none of your business and she doesn't need you to…"

"What she doesn't need is another adult lying to her in a misguided attempt to protect her from the bad in the world. She's a too old soul for that despite her innocence. You know now what she suspects so would it kill you to tell her the truth? And I know she has no reason to be scared, but she is and if you only tell her that she's wrong all you will give her is insecurity and the inability to ever be able to trust her own feelings. Is that what you want for her? Self-doubt?" Deeks interrupted vehemently, surprising them both. For a moment they remained silent, but it didn't last long.

"Don't you dare telling me how to raise my daughter. You have no right, no right at all. You're just as bad as Rachel who thought she had the right to keep my own son from me. I lost three years, Deeks, three damn years. And now you of all persons have the guts to…"

Deeks felt his hackles rise and bit down on the urge to yell back. Despite his best intentions he'd gone too far already and now he had to face the consequences. Danny was a father who loved his child dearly and now was hurt by the thought of her not able to trust him, to come to him with everything that bothered her. So this wasn't about Danny wanting to hurt him or telling him he was wrong. This was Danny needing someone to yell at, to vent the feelings he had suppressed for the last days. So Deeks reigned in his anger and waited Danny out. It wasn't easy, not easy at all. When it seemed like Danny wound down Deeks said in a low but clear voice "Just promise me to talk to Grace, Danny. She needs your reassurance right now." Deeks heard Danny end the call with an annoyed huff and sighed. As expected that hadn't gone well. He would give his friend a moment and then send a message. Deeks was sure that Danny would see reason once he was over all his anger. Well, truth to be told he really hoped Danny would see reason. It would suck to lose him as a friend.

_HAWAII FIVE-0 - NCIS LA - HAWAII FIVE-0_

"What was that about?" Steve asked from his place in the doorway. They all had noticed their haole's outburst, but only Steve was brave enough to face him right now. He watched his partner pace the office, a disgusted expression on his face, but there was something else; thoughtfulness and doubt?

"Hey, stop pacing a gouge into the floor and tell me what's going on."

Danny paced some more, waving his arms in an agitated manner, before he finally spoke "That was my soon to be ex-buddy. Grace called him of all people so now he knows what's going on with Charlie. I sure wasn't planning on telling him soon, but there goes that. Now he knows and dares to tell me that I should be more open with my daughter. As if he knows anything about children at all. The idiot has no clue and still my daughter calls him, because she's too scared to ask me? My daughter, scared of me? What the hell? And then he tells me to tell her that I'm angry, tell her why I'm angry, tell her that I love her no matter what. As if she doesn't know that. He just doesn't understand that…" looking up for the first time since he started his rant Danny saw Steve's expression.

"What's it with this face? I don't think I've ever seen it before so what am I supposed to call it?"

"I don't have a face, Danny." Steve said clearly annoyed.

"Everyone has a face, but this one is new. What gives?"

Steve hesitated, but then he came in, closed the door behind him and said "Your buddy, he's right. Maybe you should listen to him as you obviously won't listen to me. And Grace must have had a reason why she talked to him and not you directly or one of her ohana, so talk to her and find out about it. Don't be angry with her."

"Why would I be angry with Grace? I'm angry with this idiot. He should have…"

"What, cut her off and let her wallow in misery all alone? Because I'm sorry, but that's what it sounds happened here. She called him feeling miserable; he managed to placate her and promised her to talk to you."

"And how would you know that? Have you listened in to their conversation?"

"No." Steve wiped his face and murmured "I can't believe I'm saying this."

Danny smirked despite his foul mood and cocked his head when Steve continued. This better be good or he would rip his Neanderthal animal a new one, too. He felt better after having yelled at someone, but there was still too much pent up energy he needed to vent.

"Grace must have called your buddy – and I am going to find out who this mystery person is even if it's the last thing I do - needing to talk to someone about her feelings. As you didn't tell me this morning that Grace was acting strange he must have succeeded in calming her. And as he gave you a call he must be a sucker for her as everyone else seems to be so she obviously used her overwhelming cuteness to wear down his defenses."

OK, now Danny was grinning despite himself and continued listening. This was good.

"I'm sure Grace isn't scared of you. She knows you love her. But don't you think she might suspect something is going on with Charlie besides him being ill and wonder?"

The miniscule flinch told Steve he's hit nail on, but Danny kept quiet so Steve continued.

"Maybe she's not afraid of you, but afraid to add something else to your already huge load of things to worry about. So go, talk to Grace. And by the way, when you start talking to your daughter, talk to Ambelissa…" Steve sighed and held hand up before Danny could start "talk to Melissa as well. I told you what I think you should do. Listen to us." Speaking the last part Steve made a face looking even more like he couldn't believe he was saying this.

Danny looked at Steve thoughtfully. He'd had time to cool down a bit and had to admit that Steve had some points. "Well, thanks for your advice, it's duly noted." he said sarcastically "I'll think about it. And now leave me alone. I have some work to do so I can finish early and go talk to my wonderful daughter who turns grown men to doting idiots."

Steve smiled at the last part, nodded and left Danny's office.

Danny sat down and stared at his computer without really seeing it. If he was honest he knew exactly why Grace had chosen Deeks to be her confidant. The man's inner child appealed to his daughter and not only to her. It was sometimes funny to see how she and her friends regarded the man as older brother, not as uncle like his age would suggest. It didn't seem to bother the LA detective though. Danny still wondered why that wasn't creepy in the least. Deeks really walked a fine line there. And in a way Danny was glad because he knew Deeks would talk to him when – Danny groaned when he realized what he had done. Deeks had come to him when it counted and what had he done? Exploded, because he needed to vent. That hadn't been a rant that had been worse. Danny pulled out his phone to send a message – he might realize his mistake now, but he was still too upset to directly talk to Deeks – when it chimed for an incoming message.

_I hope you can see the white flag I'm waving with all the smoke around your head from you breathing fire. _

Deeks had an uncanny ability to know how much time Danny needed to have calmed down enough to kind of appreciate the teasing message. Able to grin again he typed his answer.

_You won't believe it, but Steve helped to clear the air, you should have seen his face! Managed to annoy me enough in the process that you don't seem that bad in comparison anymore though._

_So, we're going to be good again? _

_Sure, who else could I complain to about crazy SEALS and their unbelievable stupidity?_

His answer was a smiley and a thumps up; it told Danny enough. They would have a more serious conversation later. For now this was sufficient.

Watching Danny and Grace arrive at the wedding party Steve could see they had talked. He looked questioningly at Danny nevertheless and got a nod and a smile for an answer.

Grace watched Danno and uncle Steve have one of their silent conversations when they thought she wasn't looking. She was really glad that Marty had talked to her father and Danno had talked to her. They would need to talk some more, but that could wait a bit longer. Now it was time for the wedding. It was a beautiful day and auntie Kono was going to marry Adam. And Danny would get tested and Charlie would be OK again, because any other possibility was out of question. So everything would be fine. Yes, today was a wonderful day indeed.


	4. Melissa's Valentine

_Sorry, I'm still at a loss where this one came from. It popped into my mind and unlike some other stories running havoc there actually let itself be wrestled onto paper. Looking at it sitting there, though not quite content because I'm sure it could use some further work, I simply couldn't resist posting it as well before I lose my nerve. _

_No beta so I'm quite sure I've managed to slip in some mistakes… _

**Melissa's Valentine**

Melissa was angry and disappointed and confused and, had she mentioned angry? With a sad frown she stared at her cell phone, wondering if there was anyone she could call to share the feelings clogging up her mind.

She scrolled through her contacts and with a start stared at her phone disbelievingly. With a sigh she realized it must have somehow updated itself with some of Danny's contacts when lying next to his cell, something she would make sure to change so it wouldn't happen again. However angry and disappointed she was with him right now she wouldn't betray his trust like this. Melissa stared some more then went to delete those numbers unknown to her, making a note to herself to tell Danny to tell one of his more tech savvy colleagues to prevent this from ever happening again. It wouldn't do for a policemen's phone to be this easy to access.

Reigning in her wandering thoughts Melissa paid attention to the task at hand. That's when she noted one name in particular: D squared. The young woman knew it was someone Danny kept a secret from his partner and even most of Five-0. She hesitated, but then she could hear Danny's voice in her head. '_You know, he helps me deal with the crazy and manages to make me smile or even laugh when I thought it impossible to ever do so again_. And he helps with Grace, child that he is.' The last part had come with fond exasperation and the smile Danny always had on his face when talking about his children.

With newfound resolution she hit dial, still angry at Danny. Only belatedly she realized she might disturb the unknown man with his own valentine plans. With even more trepidation it occurred to her he might live in an entirely different time zone and be asleep already. Not to mention that he didn't even know her, like, at all. But it was too late; her call was answered with a strange mix of sleepy alertness "Shouldn't you cuddle with your girl? Why are you…"

"Your buddy is a total ass!" Melissa ground out with more vehemence than she had intended, surprising herself with the outburst, momentarily forgetting she probably really had woken the other man.

Startled silence at the other end greeted her, but it didn't last long.

"Well, huh. Melissa I guess? Nice to finally talk to you though I somehow have the impression the reason's not nice."

He sounded soothing and didn't even ask how she had gotten hold of his number and was calling him in the middle of the night in the first place. Instead he asked with a soft drawl in his voice.

"What did the idiot do? No, let me guess: He didn't write 'I love you' on his valentine card, did he?" now the voice sounded compassionate and amused at the same time.

"How do you know?" to say Melissa was surprised would be an understatement.

A long sigh then a chuckle "Well, it may seal his doom, or mine, come to think of it, but we talked about our respective valentine plans. Helped each other approving or nixing some of the details. Did he buy you the lingerie, by the way?" A sudden silence followed the question then a heartfelt groan and a pleading "Please tell me I didn't ask that question out loud, please!"

Melissa couldn't help the laughter bubbling up. "You actually did, but don't fear, this will be our little secret."

"Oh, good, thanks. Ken…"

"No, no names, not even your girlfriend's. I want to be able to pledge plausible deniability if Steve ever gets the idea of asking me if I know who exactly Danny is always talking to."

"Wow, you're just like my wonder woman. She said exactly the same thing, well, insert a different name with Steve, when I offered to tell her. I swore I would never keep something secret from her again, but she said this could be the exception from the rule."

"Ah, now that you mention your girlfriend, am I interrupting your valentine plans?" Melissa asked though knowing it came quite a bit too late.

"Hmmm." the man hummed then chuckled again and Melissa felt herself blush all of a sudden.

"You're in luck. You would have about an hour ago, but right now my beautiful, wonderful and amazing girlfriend is taking a shower and knowing her that could take a while. So no, you're not interrupting anything. Feel free to vent to your heart's content."

Any other time Melissa might have smirked at the awful rhyme, but in her reoccurring anguish she instead said wistfully "I wish he would say that to me."

"He doesn't? But Danny always says that when talking about you, I can't believe he wouldn't say it to you directly." pure surprise colored the man's voice.

Melissa sobbed, feeling immensely unfair against Danny. "Sorry, sorry, sure he does. He always does, but I wanted to hear, I don't know, today I just wanted to hear…"

"The three little words that can mean nothing and everything at all? Oh my, our Danny is gun-shy, isn't he? For all the talking he does, some words just fail him. I think it's because they had been used against him too many times. Rachel or Matty for example. He told them how much he loves them and what did they do?"

"But I'm not Rachel…" Melissa bristled.

"He knows that, Melissa, I'm sure he does given the way he talks about you, the words amazing, wonderful, undeserved mentioned once or twice by the way, but it's just…"

"Undeserved?" Melissa interrupted when the word finally registered.

"Well, you might have noticed that Danny is a bit, hm, no, I have to phrase this differently. How he always expects the good things in his life to turn sour?"

Melissa snorted and found the corners of her lips tugging up again at the teasing but still caring tone in the man's voice.

"I hear you noticed" he continued "So the idiot thinks one day you will notice the age gap – as if you haven't already and obviously decided it is irrelevant – or find him lacking because his work or his children take up time he could spend with you instead, or that his work is dangerous, but he just wouldn't or better just can't stop on your behalf or…"

"Stop, I get it, I do. He drives me crazy with this. He doesn't say it outright, but I can see it in his eyes sometimes. He looks at me all happy, then he starts to over think it and all of a sudden…" Melissa stopped herself and whispered "I just wish he could say 'I love you' once."

"So, how does he make you feel?" the man on the other end of the line suddenly asked after a small pause.

"He makes me feel safe." Melissa blurted without thought and went on "Cared for, appreciated, valuable, capable, safe." She concluded because the last part bore repeating given what her live had been with before she met Danny. Melissa sighed not knowing what to say now that she realized how much Danny said 'I love you' without actually using the words. It shouldn't be so important to hear them, to see them written on a valentine's card, shouldn't hurt so much, but still.

As if she hadn't said all those things she could hear his voice going on "It must suck and I'm sorry, but, could you maybe forgive him? He would be devastated and not to sound selfish, but he sure would call me and then I would have to try to piece him back together and…"

Melissa couldn't help it, she burst out laughing again at those words, the whining tone not helping in the slightest. No wonder Danny referred to his buddy as man-child sometimes.

"I will, as soon as I see him again I will let him know he is forgiven."

"Where is he by the way?"

"On a stakeout with the team. I think with Steve in his car to be even more precise and its' been several hours already and looks likely to be some more."

"Ouch, poor guy. You know, you should totally let that count as kind of retribution for his earlier behavior. They will drive each other nuts. I'm not even sure both will survive if…"

Melissa had to laugh again at the dramatic tone "Maybe I will." She finally managed after getting her breath back.

"That's good. Not to be rude or something, but my girl's bound to be back any moment now and as much as I enjoy talking to you though the reason for you calling me could have been better, I would rather not have to explain…"

No, I get it, I'm sorry I called."

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you called. You sound happier now and happy you equals happy Danny equals happy me, so."

With a huge smile on her face Melissa said good bye to Danny's mysterious friend, glad she had called him on a whim. Now she knew what Danny meant when he said he always managed to improve his mood when needed. He certainly had improved hers.

Later, when she was lying in bed, she had to smile, when Danny came to her and embraced her carefully. He noticeably relaxed when she cuddled into him, the safe feeling he always gave her settling in at once. Tomorrow she might tell him about her call, right now she just enjoyed their closeness and contentedly closed her eyes to go back to sleep.


	5. Not quite a proposal

_Hi there. I watched "The Seventh Child" and thought: Deeks would tell Danny about this if their friendship existed in the shows. The thought wouldn't let go so I sat down and tried to put it down on paper. Again no beta so I can just hope the native speakers and all those with a better grip on spelling and grammar don't suffer too much… And I really hope I did get all Danny/Deeks mix-ups. _

_Don't try to match timelines. I'm sure I didn't…_

**Not quite a proposal**

„I proposed to propose."

Danny, far used by now to jump starts into conversations without any hellos whatsoever, blinked, took the phone from his ear to stare dubiously at the number in the display. Yup, Deeks. With a frown he put his ear back to the cell.

"You what?"

"Proposed to propose?"

Danny rubbed the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming "Is that a question?"

"Yes, I mean, no." Deeks sighed. "Listen, we had a crazy day, a really crazy day. And the only thing that made it brighter, no, actually there were two things, but out of those two things, my proposed proposal trumped."

The only thing managing to reign in Danny's urge to yell at Deeks to get to the point already was that now that he really listened, he could hear it in his friend's voice: Despair. And he wanted to know what had put that emotion in a tale that should have been full of joy and celebration. So instead of yelling he gave his voice the soft and caring tone he habitually used to console Grace or now sometimes even Charlie after a nightmare or a really bad day.

"Deeks, what happened?"

"I don't, you won't, it…" to say that Deeks' stuttering was unusual didn't cover it all, disconcerting or even appalling was more like it. There was a torn hesitation that made Danny frown even more. His annoyance evaporated, concern taking over.

"Is it classified?" Danny wasn't sure he would be able to hold in a frustrated groan in case Deeks said yes, still he had to ask.

"Parts of it, but that's not the point, it's..." Deeks sighed again and in a voice devoid of all emotion said three words that had the hair at Danny's neck stand up. "Children, suicide bombers."

"Shit." Danny rubbed a shaking hand over his face feeling goose bumps running down his arms, but couldn't help wonder how that had led to a proposal.

"Yeah, shit. I just don't get it. How can anyone use children for something like that? At least we got those we could free and I got to see one of them reunited with his family he never knew he had. I know it won't be easy for them, not for a long time and they will need a lot of help; it was still nice to witness them embracing each other. But there are more out there. So many more…" Deeks' voice faded away.

That explained the despair. Deeks loved children wholeheartedly and Danny, despite his natural pessimism, was sure that one day… which inevitably led to his next question.

"Oh, so you and Kensi discussed children?"

"Yeah." Deeks' light and relieved chuckle eased Danny's tension. "And you won't believe how that started. We'd just arrived at work discussing the need for a new room, with Kensi telling about how we could use it as her workroom slash home office, or as a guest room for my mum, both options really surprised me let me tell you. Then Kensi went to get a coffee and I found 'Mommy and me' in her bag and – well – you can guess what I thought just then."

Danny couldn't help the laughter after he heard this. "Had you worried, hadn't it?" he just had to ask once he was able to stop laughing.

"Got me thinking." Deeks admitted slowly "But Kensi said she saw it and just decided to buy it and before we had a chance to discuss it further Eric called us up to OPS."

"The case with the children, the suicide bombers?" Danny's tone was somber again. There was nothing to laugh about with that one.

Deeks hummed confirmingly

"We had a hit with facial recognition and were studying the upbringing of the boy, everything pointed to a wonderful family and all of a sudden Kensi and I were discussing the possibility of having children. It was…" Deeks came to halt, obviously looking for the right word "bizarre." His tone made clear he wasn't really satisfied with his choice of words. "I love children and one day it might or better will be an item, but right now I can't see me as a home staying dad and I can't see Kensi stop working as Michelle did, well…"

"I get it Deeks, I get it." Truth to be told, Danny didn't get the case, but that wasn't important, he did get Deeks' feelings so that's what he concentrated on.

The silence stretched on for moment but neither men felt the need to fill it with insignificant chatter.

Then Deeks groaned heartfelt, as if only now realizing something "We discussed birth options in front of Granger."

"You did what? What the hell is the matter with you?" Danny had a hard time keeping the amusement out his tone instead aiming for pure annoyance just to mess with Deeks. He would have paid to see that discussion. Though he didn't know Granger personally, Deeks' tales painted a certain picture and Danny would have loved to see if it matched reality.

"Well, in my defense, it was case related, at least part of it. I'm just grateful he stopped me before it could get even more out of hand. I made an idiot out of myself in front of him."

"That's nothing new." slipped before Danny could help himself, feeling himself grinning from ear to ear.

"You're just mean." Deeks' offended tone didn't sound convincing over his sniggering.

"The poor man. Though I wonder what would happen if I managed to have such a conversation in front of Steve. His face…" before Danny could delve deeper into possible scenarios of how to make that happen Deeks interrupted.

"Please don't mention any SEALS right now. I could still throttle Sam. He just had to handle all those kids strapped with explosives around their chests. All by his glory self until bomb squad showed up and the children let them enter the room without igniting a bomb. I felt like throwing up standing outside the room waiting for him to give the 'all clear'."

Danny didn't point out that Deeks could have waited anywhere else. He knew he would have done the same should it have been Steve in case of Sam. And he was even surer that Steve would have done the same as Sam. Damn infuriating self sacrificing idiots those SEALS or Ex-SEALS or whatever.

"So, you finished the case, witnessed a happy family joining and then? I'm still at a loss how that ended with a proposed proposal."

"We were last of the team to leave the office and Kensi said what a crazy day it had been. She kind of asked if it was too crazy for two people to have a baby." Deeks hesitated before continuing "I said I don't know and she was so disappointed, turned and went away and I couldn't help myself. I asked her if it was too crazy for two people to get married."

"She said yes?"

Deeks laughed and now there was some more joy and happiness in his tone "She didn't say no, that's for sure. But she made clear she wouldn't say anything until there is a ring for her finger and the beach and sunset and now I have to find the right time and location and a ring and - and…" he was talking faster and faster before he finally stumbled over his words and fell quiet, absolutely quiet.

"Deeks, breath!" Danny snorted. Only Deeks could manage to be happy and panicked at the same time.

"Oh my god I did it, Danny." Deeks finally blurted.

"Yep, you did it. Well, you kind of did. At least I now know what you meant with 'proposed to propose'. And I'm still not sure whether to congratulate you or feel sorry for Kensi."

That Deeks didn't immediately answer or even protest had Danny worried.

"Hey, Deeks. She won't let you down. Come on, man. You know she just loves to yank your chain and torment you, but she would never say no if you ever get your act together and ask the way she wants you to. She knows for sure how much you love her." Unlike Melissa sometimes Danny couldn't help to think to his dismay which made him add "Thanks again by the way."

It was a testament of their friendship and the way they usually talked to each other that Deeks immediately knew what Danny meant by this.

"Oh come on. You already thanked me for my Valentine's intervention ages ago so stuff it. You just love to yank my chain and torment me, too. Maybe I should propose to you, instead?"

"Don't you dare! I have enough on my hands with apparently being married to Steve. Our couple counsel sessions still suck and are still mandatory, damn it."

Deeks didn't even try to suppress his laughter. "I'm so sorry." It was another testament to their friendship that Deeks didn't bring up the horrible trip to Maui after hearing couple counseling. Danny still couldn't bring himself to really forgive Steve for that one.

"I just don't get how you didn't notice it wasn't me calling She used her own phone you idiot."

"To my defense, I don't have a special ring tone for you anymore and your phone numbers are very similar and I was distracted. I just thought it was you when I saw the number."

Danny smirked. He knew that and why Deeks had deleted the special ringtone - to prevent his snoopy colleagues from snagging his phone when hearing the ringtone without Deeks being close by - but he couldn't help himself. It was just too much fun to poke Deeks with that one.

"But did you really have to ask her about the lingerie?"

Deeks groaned heartfelt. "Will you ever let it go?"

"No." Danny was glad Deeks couldn't see his smirk.

They threw some further friendly barbs at each other and eventually got to the point where they exchanged some worthwhile not classified information while being at it. They sometimes did that. Deeks had gotten an OK from Hetty, Danny was SiC, he could decide for himself without Steve's consent in his humble opinion, so they kept each other up to date when they thought the knowledge could be relevant for the other team.

During their last call Danny had told Deeks about Robert Coughlin and his witch-hunt. Who knew if Coughlin would stumble over Danny's calls to Deeks and vice versa and feel the need to inquire? That would reveal nothing more interesting than two fellow police officers keeping in more or less regular contact, but still. Now Deeks was informed and prepared in the unlikely case that happened.

"So, anything new about your vendetta-case?"

"Not really, but somehow I have the feeling Abby's involved."

"Your San Francisco implant? How so?"

"It's kind of stupid, but think about it: All new additions to our team? They were frauds or had hidden agendas. First, Jenna. Poor woman, but, well. Next Lori. OK, I have to admit: she was neither a fraud nor did she have a hidden agenda, but her original job was to be the team's babysitter. She paid dearly for standing by us. And don't even get me started on Catherine. I don't get the way she's treating Steve and how he just seems to take it, but that's on me, obviously. She's a tough lady and knows her job. I really hope I'm not proven wrong with telling Steve she will stay on top of every mess she might find herself in, but – ugh – I don't know. I'm sure she loves Steve and that Neanderthal animal loves her back, but it doesn't stop her from doing whatever she thinks is right for her irrespective of what it means for Steve. But, not what we were talking about."

"What about Lou?"

"What about him?"

"He's a new addition, too."

"He's male."

"Meaning?"

"Don't know, male's different? Jury's still out and I know how sexist that sounds, but it looks like he's not out to get us. Which leaves Abby. I don't know why, I really don't, but I've got a feeling. I don't want her to be a fraud. Chin would be crushed."

"Huh, that's just – kind of depressing. Have you told Steve about your feeling?"

"No, and I don't think I ever will. And sorry, didn't mean to get you down."

"It's what you do."

"What the hell?"

"I mean detecting, Danny, not getting other people down."

"Nice try, could have fooled me."

"Don't be that way, Danny, you know you love me. I have to go, but thanks for your pep-talk regarding my proposed proposal. I will let you know whenever I managed to make it real. Say hello to Grace and cuddle the cute little cowboy for me."

"You're welcome and I expect nothing less. But take it real slow, please. I will need much time to prepare myself mentally for you getting married and find a way to ensure Grace and I will be able to attend the happy occasion."

Deeks laughed "You do that."

With that Deeks ended the call in the same abrupt manner he began it. Danny shook his head, chuckled and went in search of Grace to tell her about the proposed proposal. She would just love to hear all about it.

_Just a question for my curiosities' sake: Did Charlie call Danny 'Dad' in the last episode? I'm not quite sure…_


	6. Impressed

_I started this, well, most of you can imagine when… And now that some time came and went I'm not so sure anymore. _

_But before I talk myself out of it again: here you are, hope you enjoy._

Impressed

Eric came down the stairs hurriedly, stumbled, but caught himself just in time to avoid face planting on the half landing. Sam had to admit that it even looked quite elegant, still he grumbled good naturedly.

"Careful, Eric, you know we just finished the case and are busy with the resulting paper work. None of us is eager for even more paper work with describing how you managed to break your neck in the middle of the night."

Eric just grinned and bounced closer. The Ex-Seal shook his head and wondered what had the man in this state: vibrating with excitement, a huge smile on his face. He wasn't left wondering long.

"Guys, you just have to see this."

Sam could hear Nell shouting something upstairs, but couldn't make out the actual words. Before anyone could say anything Eric tapped on his tablet and the plasma screen in the back of the bull pen flared to life. Callen and Kensi already sat able to see the screen, Deeks and Sam needed to turn to get a better look. The team took in the grave face of a news anchor not getting what the man said before the picture switched to a reporter out in the field. Or more precisely out at a beach.

"Is that Waikiki?" Deeks asked disbelievingly. Sam suppressed a snort. Trust Deeks to know all the beaches famous for surfing.

Eric hummed in agreement, gaze glued to the screen. Seeing only the back of Deeks' head Sam didn't notice the odd look that crossed his table mate's face after Eric's affirmation. Instead his concentration was on the news reel playing. In the background Sam could just make out a wrecked plane – a Cessna he thought - the camera swaying from the reporter to zoom in a bit further to show firefighters, police officers as well as CSI swarming the place. An ambulance could be seen making a hasty departure probably to bring any survivors of the crash to the hospital.

Sam had just opened his mouth to ask why Eric thought they should see this when a name mentioned by the reporter registered: Steve McGarrett. Now his whole attention was back again on the screen where the horrible tale enfolded.

His rarely seen and spoken to friend shot by an unknown foe – the camera helpfully zoomed even further in on the bullet holes marring the length of the plane – while piloting the little machine. Steve's partner, detective Danny Williams, forced to fly the Cessna, his only help being an instructor from ground control.

The reporter informed the viewers that the detective had refused adamantly the idea of landing on the water, instead opting to bring down the by then motor less plane on the beach to give his partner a chance of survival he wouldn't have had otherwise. Sam tried to remember the guy they had met several years ago. Stubborn, opinionated and loyal came to his mind immediately. Father of a daughter followed right after and Sam winced hoping the man was OK. Hell, he hoped both of them were OK!

Sam brought his attention back to the screen and realized that now some amateur video was shown giving an unsteady picture of the crash landing. It stopped after the plane came to a halt and started again with McGarret's limp and blood covered body being hauled out of the wreck by his team mates. A visibly hurt and distraught looking Williams followed moments later on his own steam. The video cut off after that as did the whole reel.

Sam gave himself a moment to be impressed with Williams' ability to land the plane without killing anyone. Then he took a deep breath and stared at their tech support with a frown.

Eric finally seemed to realize the smile on his face might not be the appropriate reaction to what he had shown them. To be fair, his grin was more to the fact that he could bear some news about a friend to Sam without really taking into account how said news would make the man feel. A huge mistake on his part he had to admit.

"There's more." He gulped and with another swipe brought a second news report on the screen. Sam ignored the piercing look Callen gave him too busy taking in the additional information.

This one proclaimed that Hawaii Five-0, sans their leader Commander McGarrett who was reported to still be in critical condition fighting for his life, had successfully busted a drug syndicate. The gang had smuggled a new variety of meth that had been responsible for several deaths in the past weeks. According to some sources the same criminals had also been responsible for the earlier reported attack on Commander McGarrett and the resulting plane crash. Further information was pending.

A tense silence filled the bull pen after the second reel had stopped.

"When exactly has this happened? How's McGarrett?" it was Callen who broke the silence, all eyes swiveling to Eric who seemed to be at a loss.

Before he could do more than hem Nell spoke up. Taking a page out of Hetty's book and suddenly standing at his side like summoned while giving him a very annoyed look.

"This happened several hours ago and they are still operating. Both of them seem to be stable at the moment, but it's too early to…"

"Hold on, what do you mean; both of them?" Deeks' gaze swiveled from observing Sam to Nell in an instant.

Nell gave Deeks a short look before continuing.

"As far as I could gather" no one wanted to think too deep about how Nell had gathered said information "Commander McGarrett had suffered a devastating trauma to his liver. A bullet had cut it into multiple fragments, making the entire organ inoperable. He needed an immediate transplant. His partner, detective Williams, – as well as the rest of the team – volunteered as donors. As it turned out Williams not only shares the same blood type with his partner, but all the other markers are in accordance, too. The necessary data could quite easily be provided as he had given bone marrow to his son about a year ago."

Sam wondered about the son. He could have sworn Williams had a daughter. A second child perhaps? And a bone marrow transplant? He just hoped…Sam shook his head. Before his thoughts could drift further off course he focused back on their analyst.

"Williams took the risk despite being injured himself and the doctors agreed that the chances of finding another donor on such a short notice would be slim to none so the surgery started about four hours ago and is still ongoing. Word is that Williams' surgery will be finished soon and it looks good."

The team nodded in understanding at hearing those words. As it looked like Nell wasn't done yet they waited with any questions.

"McGarrett on the other hand is still in critical condition. Right now it all comes down to him getting the liver as fast as possible and not rejecting the organ, not to mention recovery from the bullet wounds and blood loss. It will take some more hours before we can get any news either way."

"Thank you, Nell. I really appreciate the effort you made in gathering the information on such a short notice." Sam smiled at their analyst though it was a bit tense.

Eric meanwhile tried to hide in the non-existing shadows, seeking his way back to OPS. Nell noticed and hissed something vicious sounding to him that made him look even more like a kicked puppy.

"Hey, don't kill him, Wilma. He wasn't thinking…"

"Yeah, that's exactly the problem." Nell interrupted Deeks with a sigh. She nodded at the team before following her colleague up the stairs.

Sam took a look at his watch. Just shy of three in the very early morning. Given the time difference he guessed that it would take at least six more hours to get any news. He had some calls to make, but those had to wait until a more reasonable time. With a huge sigh he leaned his elbows on the table in front of him and buried his face in his hands.

"He'll pull through. He's a SEAL and if he's anything like you he's just too stubborn to do otherwise."

Sam appreciated Deeks' words as well as the encouraging squeeze his teammate gave his shoulder. But something in Deeks' tone suddenly didn't sit well with Sam so he gave him a sideways glance which told him nothing. The younger man just smiled reassuringly at him his next words hesitant.

"We should either finish this or pack and go home. There's nothing we can do for them right now."

"I hate to say it, but Deeks is right, Sam. So, what shall it be?" Callen looked at Sam with a strange mix of expectation and compassion.

"Why don't we finish and you go home, Sam?" Kensi offered immediately. Sam smiled despite everything. He knew how she despised paperwork, but there was no hesitation in her offer, her words genuine. Sam didn't miss the scrutinizing look she gave her partner though. So she had noticed something off as well. Realizing they were all waiting for him to answer Sam got a grip on his wandering thoughts.

"No. Thanks, but no. I'll finish this. Gives me something else to worry about. And we need to put down the details of the raid as long as they are fresh on our minds."

Making good on his words Sam continued with a question regarding the raid. This led to a short discussion of a particular event during said raid and the correction of some notes on the computers. They were all used to repress unwanted thoughts until they had the time to deal with them so it was back to business within a few moments.

When they were finally finished with their reports they looked at each other. Well, Sam looked at his partner and Kensi as Deeks had vanished upstairs some minutes ago. As if summoned by his thoughts the younger man appeared at the top of the stairs, descending with a rather grim look on his face.

"Any news?"

"Huh?" Deeks looked startled for a second "Eh, no, sorry, Sam." with a deep sigh Deeks slumped down on his chair.

Callen gave his second youngest team member an assessing gaze before he grinned at his partner "How about breakfast? I could do with something substantial to appease my grumbling stomach."

"You talking about something with a lot of fat and cholesterol?" Sam enquired wryly.

Callen just smirked and shrugged.

"God, yes, breakfast first, bed next, but only after we heard back about McGarrett and Williams." Kensi yawned "I can't believe Williams just gave part of his liver to McGarrett I'm impressed he did, don't get me wrong, but still..."

"They are partners, and probably good friends, why wouldn't he?" Deeks inquired curiously.

"I don't know, it's – personal. And he has his child, no, hold on, Nell talked about a son, so, children, to think about, the surgery isn't without risk. He already took one with landing the plane on the beach instead of the water." Kensi reasoned.

Sam answered before Deeks could.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but think about it. If it had been Callen needing my help, or you..." Sam smiled at Kensi who smiled back. Then Sam turned to Deeks, but before he could continue, the younger man jumped in.

"You can have a part of my liver, Sam, or a kidney, or, hm, no, I don't think I could donate a part of my lung." Deeks thought about it "And you definitely can't have my heart. That already belongs to Fern."

Callen had a hard time not choking on the water he had just sipped. Kensi watched him with equal parts concern – she didn't want him to drown on a glass of water - and annoyance. Yes, the line was cheesy as hell, but still…

"Deeks, don't do that. It sounded like a creepy proposal to my partner." Callen wheezed.

"The only one Deeks will ever propose to will be me." Kensi blurted. Then startled at her sudden outburst and blushed in the ensuing silence.

"Pretend you never heard that."

"Aaaawww, Fern, sugar, light of my life."

"I didn't say pretend I never said it, I said pretend you never heard that."

Deeks' huge smile and the sly grins on the senior agent's faces told her that that wish would never be fulfilled. She sighed. At least Deeks was smiling again.

"I thought we wanted to have some breakfast?" Kensi tried to divert the attention.

Graciously the men allowed the change of subject already packing up their belongings. Deeks volunteered to head up to OPS again instead of just calling to ask Nell and Eric if they wanted to join them which they gladly did.

After some negotiations they agreed on a diner and were just settling down at a large enough table to sit all of them when Nell's phone rang. She checked the screen, released a huge sigh and smiled at her friends gathered around.

"They made it. I just got confirmation from the hospital and they both made it. Williams got through the surgery without complications and already woke for a very short time and McGarrett was transferred to ICU as well and is expected to make a full recovery."

The whole team cheered at the good news and attacked their breakfast with newfound vigor.

Only when they were finally at home did Kensi approach Deeks. She had showered first and now sat on the bed waiting for him to join her after his trip to the bathroom. She carefully untangled her hair with a wide-toothed comb and watched when he finally emerged accompanied by a billow of steam.

"Have you called Grace?" she enquired, calmly watching Deeks slump and lean against the door frame. He didn't seem surprised that she had figured it out.

"That obvious, huh?"

Kensi slowly stood, joined her partner and gave him a hug. She could feel the tension melting out of his body and steered both of them to the bed were they settled in a tangle of limbs, upper bodies resting against the head board.

"I don't think anybody else noticed. Sam suspected something was wrong with you right after you comforted him, but apart from that? No, not that obvious."

Deeks nodded and gently squeezed his partner "Grace sent a text and we exchanged messages while I worked on the report. She was surrounded by her ohana the whole time so I didn't want to call. I did that later when I was upstairs. Danny had just woken up, so that was good news, but they were still waiting for McGarrett. She was so brave, it's impressive, amazing. That little girl is too old for her years." Deeks sighed.

"Not so little anymore, Deeks, she's a teenager. You want to call her again?"

Deeks smiled and kissed her tenderly. "She informed me that she is off to bed while we had breakfast, but I should expect her to skype later and make time for that, no excuses."

They both had to chuckle at the quite imperious tone of that message.

A bit shy Deeks added "I think she would like to meet you if you want?"

Kensi nodded the prospect of talking to a young girl not as daunting to her anymore than it once had been. Quite the contrary, she looked forward to meet Grace. She wondered if the teenager took after her father.

Deeks chewed his lips. "What are you going to do now that you know?"

"You have to ask? I will help you lead our teammates on a merry chase as long as possible, what did you think? It's just too much fun. And I'm impressed you were able to keep it a secret this long and I hope we can keep it that way for a while longer." Kensi grinned impishly before tackling her partner succeeding in her goal of distracting Deeks in a fool proof way that left both of them more pleasantly exhausted and slipping to sleep without problems.


	7. Not impressed

_As the title implies this is a continuation of "Impressed"_ _This part is what actually took me so long, you won't believe how often I wrote and rewrote it… _ _I'm still not quite satisfied with the end, but before I take another month…_

_Thanks to Bee and tvj12 and a guest for their reviews to "Impressed". _ _To answer the guest's question: Yes, Danny will surely get a get well card from Deeks…_

**Not impressed**

Danny stared at the TV on the wall in front of him without seeing anything. The thing wasn't even on. He was alone in the room right now, Steve wheeled away for some physicals that would take a while. Danny felt exhausted and jittery; yesterday's farce of a get well party had taken a toll on him though he had tried not to let it show with his kids in the room. Steve's harsh angry words about Charlie and how his son was going to hate him some day hadn't helped either.

From the corner of his eye he saw someone linger in the door, probably a man judging by how tall the figure was, and without looking or thinking growled "Whoever you are, go away, leave me alone."

Danny heard a snort and light steps, the man seemed to take those words as an invitation instead, coming closer and making himself comfortable right next to Danny on his bed. Still glaring at the wall Danny ranted.

"What the hell is the matter with you, huh? What do you think you're doing?"

"Invading your personal space if you really need me to spell it out for you."

Danny's gaze swiveled from the wall to the grinning man right next to him. It couldn't be, could it? Carefully he reached out, surprised when his hand was gripped back.

"You're here, you're really here. Why are you here?"

"Yep, I'm really here, you're still not hallucinating. And again, where else would I be, idiot."

"Yeah, well… I mean, how could you afford…?" Danny stopped with a click of his teeth. That was just a rude thing to ask his friend.

Deeks suddenly looked a bit embarrassed "Let's just say an old friend of mine heard what happened and decided to change my vacation plans with Kensi without consulting me first. Thanks to his generosity we can spend a few days for free at his vacation home. I'm still confused as hell about it, let me tell you. But also, here I am."

"So here you are." Danny wanted to give him a hug and opened his arms invitingly. Deeks snorted again, but went willingly and embraced Danny, mindful of any injury the other man had.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have a tight schedule and would like a minute, please."

The two men looked at the door to see who was standing there. Danny had recognized the voice though.

"Good morning, Governor. I'm sorry, but Commander McGarrett isn't here right now, he…"

Dennings interrupted Danny with a raised hand. "Actually, I'm not here for the Commander, but for you."

Danny nodded bemusedly and Deeks made to stand and leave, but Dennings gestured for him to stay, giving the room a cursory glance while doing so. His lips pressed in a thin line clearly not impressed with what he saw before his gaze settled on Danny with a warm smile.

"It was brought to my attention that my get well card for you seems to have been lost. I'm a busy man, but I thought it prudent to take a small window in my agenda and come by personally to talk to you."

Danny squirmed and took a breath to interrupt the governor. A stern look from the man prevented the attempt.

"It was never my intent or the intent of my staff to give the impression that we don't know the meaning of the word team. And I know for sure that Five-0 right now consists of six official members with badges and one 'consultant' without one. Two members of this team are hospitalized right now, but only one of them got the card I sent. I have no idea what made your ohana think it would be a good prank to deprive you of yours. You earned it."

Danny saw Deeks suppress a grin when the man noticed his blush. Deeks' gentle squeeze of his shoulder anchored Danny. The governor continued.

"I know that you're not someone looking for fame or attention, detective, just someone who does his job, but this took it too far. As I'm not willing to go and hunt down the original card I wrote it again." With those words Denning came closer to Danny's bed and handed him a heavy cream colored envelope.

Danny turned the envelope over in his hands without opening it before his gaze fixed on the governor. "But the plane, the beach?" he blurted. His overanxious mind had been busy with that thought when not fretting about the love or lack thereof of his children.

Dennings raised an eyebrow. "What about it? We are insured and your landing caused less damage than expected. Believe me, it's covered and none of your concern. Your only concern right now is getting better. I'm grateful that both of you survived that crash and in case you haven't been told yet: the instructor was impressed with your landing. He still thinks it was utterly foolish, but he's kind of awed nevertheless and would like to meet you in person once you feel up to it. Well, that said I have to go." He shook Danny's hand, nodded to Deeks and left the room to some stunned silence.

Before either men could say something a nurse peeked into the room. "I'm sorry, but now that the governor is gone I have to take care of some things." She smiled apologetically.

"Say no more, I'm out. I'll be back though. Fifteen minutes OK?"

The nurse nodded and watched Deeks leave. When she turned around and looked at him Danny could feel an amused smile on his face. She blushed and he couldn't help the chuckle. She didn't seem to mind; instead she seemed glad about his improved mood.

* * *

Deeks strolled along the hospital halls aiming for the cafeteria in the basement. Settling down with a coffee he called Kensi.

"Hey, you saw him?"

"Yeah, but only for a few moments, we kept getting interrupted. Right now a nurse is with him so I fled to the cafeteria. Soooo, how's Kip's house?"

Deeks had been so eager to see Danny that Kensi had practically thrown him out of the car at the entrance of Tripler telling him she would bring their stuff to the house and pick him up again later. She wanted Deeks to have a moment alone with his friend before she joined them.

Kensi looked around and breathed in deeply. "It's beautiful. I wish you could see the view right now." she muttered, gazing out at the blue sea sparkling in the sun beyond the lush green of blooming bushes and the black lava fields tinted with red. The view was framed by several palm trees. She still couldn't believe that she was here and thought back to how that had happened.

_Deeks and she had visited Kip Brigham. When Deeks went to the bathroom Kip turned to Kensi._

"_What's the matter with him?"_

_Kensi was surprised. Kip really was a good old friend if he could tell Deeks' behavior was off._

"_A friend of him underwent surgery two days ago. He's better now, but…"_

"_Ray or Danny?" Kip interrupted urgently._

"_No, not Ray. You know Danny?" Kensi asked disbelievingly. _

_Kip shrugged unconcerned. _

"_I don't know Danny personally, but I'm one of Marty's oldest friends, sure he told me about Danny. The first time after a game that could have gone better to lift my mood. It was hilarious so naturally I wanted to hear more. Marty also said he was going to tell you, but didn't cause you told him no. What happened to change your mind?"_

_So Kensi told him about what they learned in the middle of the night two days ago. Kip looked thoughtful for a moment, but before he could say anything Deeks came back. Kensi was astounded that Kip didn't mention what he had been told, instead he winked at her and mouthed "later" when Deeks wasn't looking._

_Turns out Kip took it in his own hands to change their plans for a short trip to Las Vegas. That's how a few days later instead of flying for a long weekend to the gambler's paradise they found themselves at the airport with tickets to another paradise altogether as well as an invitation to Kips' holiday home on Oahu. There was a letter waiting at the desk of the airline and Deeks was close to tears after reading it. The gist was him being an idiot for not asking his friend for help. Kip knew Marty wasn't one to hog the fame or asking for favors beyond maybe tickets to a game or some autographs. That's why Kip created facts and didn't discuss his offer with Marty, but just rebooked the flights. _

"Hey, you still with me or are you overwhelmed by the view?" Deeks' amused voice interrupted Kensi in her musings.

Kensi laughed. "Sorry, I got lost thinking about how lucky we are. The reason for being here could admittedly be better, but still…"

"Yeah, we should really enjoy our time despite the reason. Hey, I think I can go back to Danny now. You'll swing by now that you got a look at our humble abode for the next days?"

"Humble abode, my… Uh, I'm on my way, give me half an hour."

* * *

When Deeks came back he noticed some other visitors: Chin, Kono and Grace. The latter seems to be miffed with the cousins and after his initial look at the room Deeks could take an educated guess about the reason. Letting his arms hang loose he shook his hands, took a fortifying breath and entered the room with a huge grin.

"Hi there." Deeks stopped and made a show of looking around the room. "Wow, I have to say, I'm…" Deeks paused and gestured at the balloons occupying only half of the room "not impressed. I thought you on Hawaii are all about ohana, so, he…" now Deeks pointed at Danny "doesn't belong anymore? Not that I would blame you…."

"Will you stop it, whoever you are? I didn't think it was funny yesterday and I still don't think so today." Grace's voice wobbled slightly, but her gaze was firm. She rounded in on Chin and Kono who seemed utterly surprised.

"He's right though, I'm not impressed either. What were you even thinking yesterday? I know that my dad is humble, not seeking attention or fame, but just doing his job to make this island safe for me and Charlie and all the other people. And I know that you like to poke fun at him because sometimes he is annoying and always speaks his mind and you think he can take it. But yesterday? That wasn't funny, that was mean. Making him think no one cared? And even worse, making my little brother think that none of you cared? Believe me, it wasn't easy to try and explain to him that you weren't serious, that it was all just something you thought to be funny. Well, I can really only hope you just meant this to be a stupid prank and in reality some of those cards and balloons are actually for my dad, too. Otherwise I'm not sure I will ever talk to any of you ever again."

Grace had started crying. Kono wanted to comfort her, but the teen turned away and sat down on the bed right next her suspiciously quiet dad instead. Danny rubbed her back in soothing circles, not looking at his team mates which seemed to tell them enough judging by their somewhat shamefaced expressions.

Deeks slowly went to stand beside Grace. When she looked up at him he smiled apologetically.

"I am very sorry that I upset you, too. That never was my intention. It's not much, but, uh, I'm sure there has to be a card from my team for your dad, cause I know we all signed and sent one right after we saw what happened on TV. I'll look for it in a moment, but before…"

Deeks produced a tissue like performing a magic trick which made Grace smile. He not only sent a card together with the team, but one of his own respectively one signed by Hetty, Nell and him. There had even been a paw print from Monty. Deeks wished he could give Grace the hug she clearly needed. Before he could decide to throw secrets to the wind Chin chimed in.

"We have to apologize, too." Chin went to Danny's bed and tried to catch his team mate's gaze. Only after he finally succeeded Chin said earnestly "Danny. I'm very sorry. It looks that in our…" Chin faltered, not really sure where he wanted to go with this.

"You needed some laughter after the scare Steve gave you." Danny stated in such a resigned voice it made Chin wince.

"Not only Steve, Danny. We were scared about you as well, never doubt that."

"Yeah, whatever."

Kono had been busy sorting through cards and balloons up to that point, arranging them appropriate to their intended recipient. Now she turned with a slump in her shoulders.

"Danny, let's be honest. Sometimes you're not an easy person to love, but we do love you. You're a valuable member of our ohana. I'm so so sorry our prank backfired so spectacularly and that it took someone from the outside for us to realize it." At her last words she gave Deeks a curious look, trying to place him.

Chin took over again.

"Deeks, nice to see you again. I don't think you have met my cousin Kono yet. Kono, this is Marty Deeks, detective with LAPD, Deeks, this is my cousin Kono Kalakaua, member of Hawaii Five-0. And as you might have guessed, the young lady sitting by Danny is his daughter Grace."

"I think I know the name, but …" Kono mumbled. Deeks could feel her eyes on him, but he winked at Grace before turning to Chin who had started talking again.

"Do you remember the case where we joined forces with NCIS LA several years back? Deeks is their liaison."

"Oh, yes, I remember. What brings you to Hawaii, detective?"

"Call me Deeks, everyone does. I'm here for a long weekend with my partner, Kensi, and thought I should say hello to the ailing colleagues. It made nationwide news after all. That said, where's McGarrett?"

"Physicals." Danny finally joined the conversation again. "He should be back any moment now, than you can tell him how great he is." Danny flinched at his bitter words and tone, but it was too late to take them back.

Deeks turned from Kono to face Danny and gave his friend a hard stare.

"Seriously? What did he do besides getting shot at? Looks to me like you did all the work: landing a plane, at even greater risk with opting for the beach instead of the ocean, catching crucial members of a drug cartel and last but not least donating part of your liver. In my humble opinion that makes you a great person."

Danny opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Just take the compliment, Danno." Grace carefully nudged her Dad's side and grinned.

With impeccable timing Steve was wheeled back into the room that moment and the accompanying nurse made clear he needed his rest and to come back later which cut any greetings rather short. Deeks internally cursed his fate while on the outside he smiled.

His smile grew more honest when he noticed Kensi waiting for him as promised. Kono, Chin and Grace greeted her warmly. They exchanged numbers and arranged to meet later for dinner.

Later in the car Kensi smiled at Deeks.

"Come on, Deeks, cheer up! We still have some days. You'll get your chance to really talk to Danny. Until then, let's enjoy our time here."

Deeks leaned over when they stopped at a red light and stole a kiss.

"You're right Fern, and mahalo."

Kensi just laughed.


End file.
